Little Moments
by Yiva
Summary: Lamb reflects on moments in his life LambTrina


None of the characters belong to me. I heard this song, and I thought of Trina and Lamb Little Moments by Brad Paisley.

Don Lamb watched his fiancé walk down the aisle. As she glided towards him, he remembered the times they had, had together.

_ Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

that pretty mouth say that dirty word

And I can't even remember now

what she backed my truck into

but she covered her mouth

and her face got red

and she just looked so darn cute

That I couldn't

Even act like

I was mad 

Trina was trying maneuver Don's truck out of her driveway, when all of a sudden he heard.

"Oh Fuck!"

He stared at her for a second. he'd never heard her say anything like that. She usually laughed everything off.

"I'm so sorry!" Trina said crying she covered her face in her hands, as he walked down the porch to go sweep her into his arms

He tried so hard not to smile, but he couldn't help it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it." He tried to cheer her up.

_ Yeah I live for_

little moments

like that 

Looking back now he realized he waited for things kind of like that. Which brought him to another memory.

_ That's like just last year on my birthday_

She lost all track of time and burnt the cake

And every smoke detector

in the house was going off

And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms

And I tried not

To let her see

me laugh 

"Honey? what's that smell?" Don asked coming into the house.

"What sme-" Trina began as all the smoke detectors in the house started to beep. "Oh! Shoot!" Trina ran towards the oven, as Don opened a couple windows, and lit some candles.

"I forgot what time it was, I just got to talking to Veronica, and oh!" She covered her face, looking about ready to cry. Don, trying not to laugh pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, shh, it's okay." He whispered. "And that, cake looks really good, when can I have a piece?"

"You don't want a piece! It's so burned, your teeth would fall out trying to bite into it." Trina wailed.

"No, really, it looks good."

"I just wanted your birthday to be perfect."

"It's okay, it's already perfect." He assured her.

_ Yeah I live for_

little moments

like that 

He'd never forget that, and he did end up eating that cake, sharing it with Logan and Veronica. They choked it all down with a smile, too.

_ I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

And I thank God that she isn't

cause how boring would that be

It's the little imperfections

It's the sudden change of plans

when she misreads the directions

and we're lost but holding hands 

He knew she wasn't perfect, but he also knew she tried to be for him. He remembered when they were looking for Logan and Veronica's lake house.

"Take a right here."

"Trina! We took that right before and ended up here before!" He told her.

"Fine, take a left."

"We, can't take a left, we'll be going off road."

"Well then you navigate!" She screamed at him.

"Fine! I will." He said. Then they ran out of gas. Sighing he climbed out of his car, and then he realized that he had no extra gas. They'd have to walk. He grabbed her hand and she ended up finding their place through a trail.

_ Yeah I live for little moments like that _

Logan would never let him live that down. Don shook his head at the memory.

_ When she's layin on my shoulder_

on the sofa in the dark

and about the time she falls asleep

so does my right arm

and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb

she looks so much like an angel

that I don't wanna wake her up 

"You'll like this one!" Trina promised, slipping in the movie. Don nodded uncertainly, but it was worth it when she snuggled up against him on the couch. He didn't like it that much, but pretended too for her sake, he looked over at her. His arm was snaked across the back of the couch, Trina's head resting against it. It was then that he realized his arm had fallen asleep. He didn't dare move it, in case he woke her up. He could feel the pins and needles driving through his arm, but he thought she looked just so peaceful, he couldn't do it. And so he suffered in silence as she dreamed on.

_ yeah I live for little moments_

when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it

Yeah I live for little moments like that 

He looked down at Trina as she stood next to him. He lived for those times with her, and he was waiting for more times like that.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day on, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He told the reverend smiling down at Trina.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They kissed.

"What were you thinking about?" Trina asked, as they danced along to the music.

"You." He told her simply. She smiled at him, and his heart flipped over.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too."

The End

Okay, dumb idea? I just thought of it while I was writing Musing's of an Uncle. Please tell me what you think. The Song is "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley


End file.
